


Amigo é para essas coisas

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Portuguese, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron não agüenta mais Harry rastejando atrás de Snape</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amigo é para essas coisas

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Amigo é para essas coisas  
> Autor: Entl-Z'ha  
> Categoria: Slash  
> Gênero: Humor,Fluff  
> Classificação: PG-13.  
> Personagens ou Casais: Harry/Snape, Ron/Outro (mencionado)  
> Resumo: Ron não agüenta mais Harry rastejando atrás de Snape  
> Spoilers: Escrito (minutos) antes de Harry Potter e o Príncipe Mestiço.  
> Disclaimer: Reconheceu alguém? Não é meu.  
> Alertas: Nenhum.  
> Avisos: Sem beta. Portanto, todas as bobagens são minhas.  
> Notas: Flashfic para esperar o sexto livro.

**Amigo é para essas coisas**

Ronald Weasley, professor de Transfiguração de Hogwarts, suspirou durante a reunião semanal dos professores, enquanto a diretora Minerva McGonagall fazia todos ouvirem a bibliotecária Irma Pince sugerir novas normas contra a vandalização de livros. Pelo rabo do olho, o jovem professor disfarçadamente observava seu colega e melhor amigo, Harry Potter.

Também disfarçadamente, Potter (incensado como o melhor professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas que Hogwarts já vira) observava o Mestre de Poções, Severus Snape, cada vez mais carrancudo e mal-humorado. Nem a derrota de Lord Voldemort, anos atrás, mudara o temperamento do sebosão, constatou Ron, com desgosto. Mas nada disso importava para Harry, aparentemente, porque Ron podia ver que ele estava mais uma vez olhando o que jamais teria.

Ron tinha superado sua atração adolescente por Harry e há meses estava numa promissora relação com um comerciante de Hogsmeade chamado Derek. Ele se lembrou da ocasião em que tentou seduzir Harry, e não pôde deixar de sentir um calor no coração pela maneira carinhosa e gentil com que havia sido dispensado. Harry era mesmo seu amigo e uma pessoa muito especial, pensou Ron, cada vez mais decidido a fazer alguma coisa por ele.

O problema de Harry era que ele nunca superara a atração por Snape. O seboso quase lançara um feitiço quando um Harry de 16 anos se declarara apaixonado por seu professor. Anos depois, já formado, Harry voltou a declarar suas intenções, sendo expulso aos gritos das masmorras. Cena semelhante tinha se seguido ao enterro de Dumbledore. Quando Harry assumira o cargo em Hogwarts, a coisa se complicara ainda mais: os regulamentos proíbem confraternização entre membros do staff. Ron chegara a pensar que talvez fosse uma boa coisa: assim talvez Harry deixasse dessa obsessão pelo desagradável Mestre de Poções e tentasse buscar a felicidade.

Obviamente não era o que parecia no momento. Não com os olhares e suspiros de Harry para Snape, que estava mais carrancudo e desagradável do que nunca.

Aquilo só aumentou a detemrinação de Ron.

Ao final da reunião, ele deteve Harry logo na saída da sala dos professores, ao lado das gárgulas.

– Ei, Harry – O jovem se virou. – Espere um pouco.

– Oi, Ron. O que há?

– Escute, você tem programa para sábado? Derek e eu vamos experimentar um bar novo na Londres Muggle. Você quer vir junto?

– Quer que eu vá segurar vela para vocês dois?

– Não, nada disso. Eu posso pedir a Derek para convidar um amigo. Você poderia conhecer gente nova.

– Obrigado, mas não vai dar. Eu tenho algum material para consultar para minha turma de sétimo ano. Hermione ficou de me mandar uma coruja com uns livros interessantes sobre contra-azarações.

– Harry, você precisa sair desse castelo, cara. Precisa seguir adiante com sua vida. – Ron abaixou a voz, olhando para os lados, mas foi duro. – Eu vi você olhando para ele, Harry. Não está mais do que claro que ele não quer nada com você? Ou você pretende ficar suspirando a vida toda pelo morcegão ensebado?

– Ron – Harry rolou os olhos para cima como se estivesse cansado de ter essa mesma discussão (o que era estritamente verdade) – Olhe, a coisa não é assim. Você não entende.

– Você está obcecado, Harry. Isso não é saudável. Precisa se livrar disso e ser feliz. Ir atrás de alguém que dê a mínima para você.

– Bom, Ron – disse Harry –, de qualquer forma eu agradeço o convite e dê lembranças ao Derek. Agora eu tenho aulas.

Harry saiu, apressado, também para se livrar da discussão. Ron ficou a observá-lo sair pelo corredor, cada vez mais determinado.

**o 0 o**

Que loucura, que loucura.

_Harry é que é bom nessas coisas de aventura. Oh, Merlin._

Ron lembrou tudo que tivera de fazer até aquele ponto. Ele pedira ajuda a Dobby para conseguir tudo que precisava. O elfo tinha ajudado alegremente no minuto que Ron explicara tratar-se de uma surpresa para Harry Potter – a quem Dobby adorava com um fervor religioso.

Estava tudo pronto. Agora era só fazer como ele ensaiara.

Ele faria qualquer coisa por Harry.

Ron trocou de roupa e levou tempo (eram tantas), adicionou os fios de cabelo e bebeu a Poção Polissuco pela segunda vez na vida, imediatamente lembrando-se dos efeitos da transformação. Quando tudo terminou, ele olhou as mãos: magras, pele pálida, dedos compridos e amarelados. Levou-os aos cabelos: oleosos. Ron sorriu, sabendo que tinha o rosto de Snape.

E bateu na porta de Harry, mesmo que já fosse tarde da noite.

Inspirou fundo. Era tudo ou nada.

Seu amigo atendeu, cara de quem tinha sido acordado no meio da noite, os cabelos na maior desordem, um roupão obviamente jogado às pressas sobre o corpo. Os olhos verdes se estreitaram nele, curiosos e admirados:

– Prof. Snape?

– Potter – Ron imitou a voz ríspida –, preciso falar com você.

Harry estava abismado, e acordou em tempo recorde:

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ataque de Comensais?

Ron-Snape rosnou, e a voz ressoou majestática:

– Pare com o alarmismo, Potter. Há um assunto urgente que preciso discutir. Vai me deixar a noite inteira aqui no corredor?

– Oh, desculpe – Deixou que Snape passasse. – Posso fazer um chá, se quiser.

– Não, vou direto ao assunto. Vim lhe fazer uma proposta.

– Proposta?

– Eu lhe dou uma noite. Agora, eu e você. Farei o que você quiser, como quiser.

Harry arregalou os olhos, boquiaberto.

– Está... Mas... Está dizendo o que eu acho que está dizendo?

– Quer que eu diga com todas as letras, Potter? Estou falando de eu e você, agora, na sua cama, fazendo tudo o que você sempre quis que eu fizesse. Qualquer fantasia.

– Mas... – Harry parecia intrigado e desconfiado. – Você nunca... Por que agora?

– Porque seus olhares e seus suspiros me irritam! – Ron rosnou alto, e se sentiu totalmente Snape. – Já não bastam as ridículas adolescentes, eu tenho que agüentar isso também nas reuniões de staff? Não, é demais!

– Estou sendo apenas honesto – Harry deu de ombros. – Eu nunca escondi o que sinto por você.

– Mas isso tem que parar! Você não deveria estar fazendo esse papel ridículo! Deveria estar na rua, com seu amigo Weasley, ou rolando de cama em cama por aí afora!

– Nessas camas não tem um Mestre de Poções sarcástico, cruel e sexy. É você que eu quero, Snape.

– Pois você pode me ter, por essa noite. Todinho. Assim você tira essa mania de seu sistema e dá fim a essa insanidade de uma vez por todas! Daí todos poderemos seguir com nossas vidas. E da próxima vez que seu amigo convidá-lo para uma noitada, não invente desculpas a respeito de um fictício material de consulta de Miss Granger!

– Como sabe o que conversei com Ron?

– Ora, eu escutei atrás da porta, claro! Agora podemos ir para o quarto e cuidar desse assunto logo?

– Por que toda essa pressa? Vai se oferecer para mais alguém do staff?

Ron tinha a desculpa pronta:

– Não, eu tenho rondas a fazer. Alunos para pegar e colocar em detenção. Além disso, eu gostaria de tratar desse assunto o mais rápido possível e esquecê-lo para sempre! Nunca mais quero tocar nesse assunto.

– Ah, Snape, mas então temos um problema. – Harry sorriu e se aproximou dele de maneira tão sensual que parecia um gato ronronando. – Por que eu gosto de demorar bastante, sabe? Quero ser... minucioso, completo. Não quero deixar nem um pedacinho sem um exame aprofundado. – Ele esticou o braço e fez os dedos acariciarem o queixo de Snape.

Ron tentou se controlar, mas estava de coração acelerado. Ai, Merlin, Harry estava a um passo de aceitar a proposta. Ele teria que cumprir o prometido... Oh, bem, inspirou fundo. Ele faria isso por Harry. Qualquer coisa para ver o amigo parar de rastejar atrás do morcegão nojento seboso.

De repente, porém, Harry recolheu a mão:

– Por isso é que, infelizmente, vou ter que recusar sua oferta. Por mais tentadora que ela seja.

– Recusar?

– É, Snape. – Harry deu de ombros, a voz emocionada. – Desculpe, mas não posso concordar em ter você por apenas uma noite. Isso só iria aguçar meu apetite e não ia resolver nada. Vale o que eu disse na última vez que você me recusou: eu tenho sentimentos profundos por você. Não é uma mera atração. É para valer. Eu falei sério.

Ron mais uma vez teve que se controlar para não arregalar os olhos e abrir a boca. Harry parecia sincero. Masele tinha que forçar a barra:

– Pense bem no que está recusando, Potter. Não vou oferecer duas vezes.

– Espero mesmo que não, porque eu teria que recusá-lo de novo. E de novo, e de novo, até você se convencer de que eu tenho intenções sérias. Se fosse só para uma transa, eu podia falar com Ron. Tenho certeza de que ele ficaria feliz em me ajudar a encontrar alguém por uma noite. Mas não você. Você é especial para mim, Snape. Sempre foi.

O coração de Ron estava tumultuado. Ele tinha que se manter no disfarce, então fechou uma carranca:

– Que seja, Potter. Mas lembre-se que foi sua escolha. E você vai cessar imediatamente os olhares e suspiros! Caso contrário, eu vou me queixar de assédio diretamente à diretora!

– Vou tentar, Snape. Olhe, eu gostaria de agradecer a oferta. Sei que não deve ter sido fácil para você fazer isso.

Pode apostar que não foi, pensou Ron.

Ele tentou imitar a revoada das vestes de Snape ao se virar em direção à porta. De repente, olhou para Harry:

– Só para você ter certeza. Tem consciência de que seu desejo pode jamais se realizar? Que talvez eu nunca possa ser o que você quer que eu seja?

– Eu tenho esperança – sorriso maroto.

– Grifinório teimoso. – Ron sentiu uma oportunidade para tentar esticar a sorte. – Prometa-me ao menos que vai procurar se abrir a oportunidades de outras... ligações.

– Ligações?

– Saia com Weasley. Conheça gente de sua própria idade. Tenho certeza de que não faltaram pretendentes para o Rapaz-que-derrotou-Voldemort.

– Você sabe que eu odeio isso.

– Prometa. Se não por mim, faça por Albus.

– O que ele tem a ver com isso?

– Ele gostaria de vê-lo feliz.

– Colocar Albus no meio é jogo sujo.

– Sou um Slytherin, portanto, não jogo limpo.

– Está bem. Posso prometer todo o esforço para perseguir minha felicidade. Está bom assim?

– Posso contar com sua palavra de Grifinório?

– Tão certo quanto seu nome é Snape.

Ron soltou um sorriso sarcástico.

– Grifinório otimista.

– Oh, tem um lado bom de tudo, Snape. Eu gosto de ser assim otimista.

– Obtuso, eu diria.

– Adoro quando você fala essas obscenidades.

– Impudente.

– Vá para sua ronda, Snape. – Harry riu-se. – Nós dois precisamos de sono.

Ron fez uma saída dramática à la Snape e suspirou, aliviado, quando Harry fechou a porta de seus aposentos. Ao menos ele conseguira uma promessa de que Harry tentaria ser feliz. E ele faria qualquer coisa por Harry. Indo a seus aposentos, pensou em convocar Derek a fazer uma lista de seus amigos solteiros o quanto antes.

Harry, por sua vez, estava francamente impressionado com tudo que vira e ouvira. Tinha sido surpreendido. Entrou no quarto, ainda abismado.

– Você estava ouvindo?

– Certamente. Foi uma oportunidade única que você rejeitou. Tem certeza de que não vai se arrepender? Se você realmente foi sincero a respeito de seus sentimentos...

– Eu falei sério – garantiu Harry, tirando o roupão e voltando para a cama, aninhando-se nos braços de seu amante. – Lamento se isso o decepciona, mas é tudo verdade. Snape é alguém para sempre, não por uma noite. Eu jamais teria aceitado essa oferta.

– E aonde isso me deixa?

– Onde você quiser.

– Hum. Estou impressionado com seu amigo. Foi uma iniciativa... ousada, para dizer o mínimo.

– Amigo é para essas coisas, e Ron é meu melhor amigo. Nem precisei usar Oclumência para saber que era ele. E agora que está acordado, Severus, acha que pode voltar a dormir?

O Mestre de Poções sorriu de modo sarcástico:

– Não sem o auxílio de uma poção específica ou... talvez... um extenuante exercício físico de uma modalidade específica – sobrancelha erguida.

– Você é um devasso – Harry lançou um sorriso maroto.

– Estou simplesmente aproveitando meus últimos momentos em Hogwarts. Se vamos revelar nossa relação, um de nós vai ter que deixar o emprego. E se você ameaçar se demitir por minha causa, Minerva provavelmente vai transfigurar meus testículos de maneira dolorosa, e eu admito que sou muito afeiçoado a eles do jeito que são.

– Ah, sei – sorriu Harry, massageando os referidos testículos com leves toques. – Eu também gosto imensamente deles. Deixe-me fazer um carinho neles.

Severus Snape ia sorrir, mas seu corpo foi assaltado por diversas sensações mais urgentes quando Harry começou a acariciá-lo. Ele mal teve tempo de imaginar a cara de Weasley quando soubesse de tudo.

**THE END**


End file.
